the_osbournesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimee Osbourne
Aimee Osbourne is the mysterious third child between Sharon and Ozzy Osbourne, she is their eldest. While her siblings Jack and Kelly achieved pop culture fame for appearing in the family's MTV reality series The Osbournes, the more private Aimee declined to appear on the show, feeling that doing so would typecast her and affect her musical career. She also detested her parent's behaviour. Role in The Osbournes She only appears in the series in brief unintentional cameos, mentioned and in pictures. She is often mentioned by the other Osbourne family members and is part of some episode plot points. In one episode Aimee had signed Kelly up for a gynaecologist appointment which upset Kelly who claimed Aimee possibly goes weekly, Ozzy thinks it's all a joke. She does make a vocal and physical appearance, albeit blurred out, when a stray cat enters the home. Her she and her mother scream as Ozzy tries to get the cat out. She also appears unintentionally during Ozzy and Sharon's wedding vow renewals standing next to Kelly, the camera is clearly trying to avoid getting Aimee in the shot but the back of her head is clearly visible a few times. She is also thanked by 2 of the wedding raffle prize winners during the ending credits, ironically they struggled to remember Kelly's name but got Aimee straight away. In Series 2 Sharon mentions that Aimee is a "good girl" which annoys Kelly and Jack who think that their parents favourtise her. Aimee was present for the commentary track for It's a Hard Knock Life onwards, she also reveals a major distaste towards Kelly at this time and believes that the family isn't dysfunctional but has no structure. Most of her comments are very spiteful and targeted towards her hatred for the show and disdain for her family's behaviour, that said she does seem more comfortable towards her father and most of the time her mother, though she does make some comments. In the 2018 Podcast, Aimee makes no appearances but is frequently mentioned (rarely by name) in the series as the family reflect on their past. It was revealed in 2018 in an interview by Sharon that Aimee left the house by the third season due to the TV show. Episode appearances * S1Ep01 - There Goes the Neighborhood; Appears at the very beginning in a family photo (uncensored) * S1Ep02 - Bark at the Moon; Appears in the kitchen making something. * S1Ep03 - For the Record...; Appears in the kitchen, in the background, reading a magazine. * S1Ep04 - Won't you be my Neighbor; Face blurred but present, helping Sharon pester the neighbours and is heard speaking and saying the line "They were telling mum and dad, they said you were a crazy whore" * S1Ep06 - Trouble in Paradise/Break a Leg; Aimee can be seen reading a magazine while Sharon is speaking to Kelly about her fake ID. * S1Ep07 - Get Stuffed; Aimee can be seen briefly during the hotel check-in standing next to Sharon. She is also see walking behind Kelly and Jack before turning to talk to her mother as they head off for a restaurant. She then makes small appearances, at the dinner table, celebrating Ozzy's birthday. * S1Ep08 - No Vagrancy; Aimee can be seen briefly looking out of the door window in the kitchen. * S1Ep10 - Dinner with Ozzy; Aimee is present when the family try to remove a stray cat from their home. * S2Ep10 - My Big Fat Jewish Wedding; Aimee can be seen standing next to Kelly during Ozzy and Sharon's wedding vow renewal. * S2Ep13 - Run Ozzy Run; Aimee make multiple appearances in this episode both censored and uncensored. One moment is in the background as Ozzy, Pete and Tony talk. Another, when the Osbourne family are sat on the curb outside their front door and finally during dinner where she speaks a line and picks up one of the dogs after Lola attacks Crazy Baby. * S2Ep20 - Ozz Well That Ends All; Aimee appears at the very beginning with her face blurred, talking to Sharon and Jack on the front curb (as seen in Run Ozzy Run) while Ozzy sings "The Osbournes" in a Flintstones style. Trivia *The only time see Aimee's face throughout the series appeared in the very first image of the very first episode in a picture of the family. **Despite this she makes major appearances in the photo shoots for the show. **And she did do the commentary for a few episodes. Category:People Category:Unseen Category:Musicians Category:Osbourne Family Category:Adults Category:British Category:Celebrities Category:Cameos Category:Teenagers